dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tactics Teams Template
This is the template for the teams for the Tactics pages. This is an empty table that you can copy and paste to the tactics page you want to add your team to. __FORCETOC__ Template This is the template. Just copy and paste it. Filling in the template *Tactics Teams *TeamName1 = Your team name *TeamName2 = Second name *Author = The exact nick of the creator (your name) *TeamCost = The team cost of your team, may vary depending on SSR or UR awakened cards *LeaderName = The name of the leader *LeaderSkill = The leader skill of the leader *LeaderThumb = Place the image file here (go to the cards page and click on the tumb and copy that file name here) *LeaderThumbApng = Only if this is a LR Apng thumb: copy the content from the template Template:ThumbLR belonging to the NAME column of your selected character. Since LR's have the link added directly in the template, in this specific case "LeaderThumb" and "LeaderLink" can be deleted (same for Thumb2 and Link2 in case to use Thumb2Apng, etc...) *LeaderLink = The name of the card *LeaderInfos = Explain why you need this leader *LeaderPriority = How important is the leader to this team (be concise please, 2 or 3 words) *Thumb2 = See LeaderThumb *Thumb2Apng = See LeaderThumbApng *Link2 = See LeaderLink *Infos2 = Explain why you need this card/character *Priority2 = How important is the card/character to this team (be concise please, 2 or 3 words) *Thumb3 = See LeaderThumb *Thumb3Apng = See LeaderThumbApng *Link3 = See LeaderLink *Infos3 = Explain why you need this card/character *Priority3 = How important is the card/character to this team (be concise please, 2 or 3 words) *Thumb4 = See LeaderThumb *Thumb4Apng = See LeaderThumbApng *Link4 = See LeaderLink *Infos4 = Explain why you need this card/character *Priority4 = How important is the card/character to this team (be concise please, 2 or 3 words) *Thumb5 = See LeaderThumb *Thumb5Apng = See LeaderThumbApng *Link5 = See LeaderLink *Infos5 = Explain why you need this card/character *Priority5 = How important is the card/character to this team (be concise please, 2 or 3 words) *Thumb6 = See LeaderThumb *Thumb5Apng = See LeaderThumbApng *Link6 = See LeaderLink *Infos6 = Explain why you need this card/character *Priority6 = How important is the card/character to this team (be concise please, 2 or 3 words) *FriendName = The name of the friend *FriendSkill = The leader skill of the friend *FriendThumb = See LeaderThumb *FriendThumbApng = See LeaderThumb *FriendLink = See LeaderLink *FriendInfos = Explain why you need this friend *FriendPriority = How important is this friend to this team (be concise please, 2 or 3 words) *Item1 = Item selected in the battle, complete list here *Item2 = See Item1 *Item3 = See Item1 *Item4 = See Item1 *Develop Here = Explain the strategy you used, items you used,... with this team Example result= |-|Example code= How to create a tactics table Created by L.O.Pluto File:2017-09-03_(2).png|Copy this 2017-09-03_(3).png|Go to whatever page you want to put your team on, and click on the right-hand corner the button "edit" and go into source mode (example SSB Vegito Event)) File:2017-09-03_(4).png|And once you're there you'll find this 2017-09-03_(5).png|Scroll all the way to the end of that little window 2017-09-03_(6).png|And right after those last "}}" just press the ENTER key as if to make a new paragraph and paste what you copied earlier. Now this is when you actually start creating the table (see Filling in the template on this page) 2017-09-03_(7).png|go to the desired characters page 2017-09-03_(8).png|then you'll want to go to "Edit" again, and into source mode and then copy the thumbnail file at the beginning (example: SSB Vegito 2017-09-04_(4)_edited.jpg|and then just paste it after LeaderThumb, Thumb2, Thumb3, etc. Just make sure to just take the thumb file name, not the whole link (example: Thum 1009330.png) 2017-09-03_(10).png|for the link that'll take you to the character, just go to the character page, and select the title. Paste in front of LeaderLink, Link2, Link3, etc. (example: Azure Omnipotence Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Category:Guide Category:Tactics Category:Templates Category:Template documentation